


Nerves

by Woon



Series: Nygma fics for a friend [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dog - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Minor Swearing, Wedding Day Jitters, Zsasz being Zsasz, implied Zsaszlepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Zsasz give Ed a "pep" talk. We learn a little about Zsasz and Oswald"s relationship. Only a little.





	Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> Zsaszlepot was my first ship. This had been a prompt request from my friend Cora, so I chose to continue the story with her request.

      “It’s okay to be nervous, Ed.” Oswald walked around Edward inspecting his suit. “It’s your wedding day as well.” Edward was nursing a headache, he really shouldn’t have drank all that scotch last night. But the realization that he was getting married to you and the fact that Victor was going to be a permanent feature in his life, looming in the shadows waiting for him to screw up.

     “It is, but the focus is on the bride, Oswald.” Usually he’d blurt out some fact that would give him some comfort and show off his intelligence. But Victor chose that moment to walk in, causing Ed to lose his train of thought. Apparently, you were able to convince your brother to wear the traditional tux.

      Oswald certainly approved judging how red his face was, “Victor, you look wonderful…” Victor shoved Jitter into Oswald’s outstretched hands.

     “The ring bearer has taken her shit outside.” Victor glanced at his watch, “Time for you to go take your place, Boss, my sister is getting antsy.” Edward felt confused, Victor smirked at Ed. “Oh yeah, forgot to tell you last night, change of plans apparently the Boss convinced my sister to have him give her away.” Oswald gave an apologetic look at Ed, gave Victor one last blushing glance, then left the room holding an annoyed pup. As soon as Oswald was gone, Victor chuckled, “He thinks if I see him walking up the aisle looking all pretty, I’ll be inspired to propose to him.”

      “I didn’t realize you two were dating.” Ed was actually surprised, Oswald tells him so many things, this was definitely something he never mentioned.

      Victor shrugged, “It’s complicated.” He said it in a tone that indicated he was not going to discuss it further. “Nervous?”

       “Maybe a bit.” Ed admitted to his soon to be brother-in-law.

       “You should be,” Victor chuckled making Ed uncomfortable at the tone of his chuckle. “I’ll admit that in the beginning I was not pleased about you banging my baby sister. And I never thought you and (y/n) would go beyond a one night stand.”

       “But I dated (y/n) for more than a month, before we…”

        “And now you’re getting married.” Victor smacked Edward on the ass, making Ed jump. 


End file.
